User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4, Episode 2 Summary
EPISODE 2: Infomercial This That After Miz Cheez'it's elimination, the queens walk back into the workroom and they see Miz's lipstick message on the mirror, it reads "Ladies! It was a pleasure meeting you, keep it cheezy♡xoxo". Zara wipes off her message, everyone wishes luck towards Miz saying they wish she was more confident in herself. The queens then go and sit on the lounge to discuss what went down on the Mainstage and in Untucked. Naomi brings up Rosebud winning the first challenge and everyone congratulates her. Indiana says that her gown will be a moment in fashion and runway history. Rosebud begins to get overwhelmed with winning a challenge, saying that it feels like she's been given that 'stamp of approval'. Skylar asks Zara what if felt like to lipsync. Zara replies saying that it was terrifying and it won't happen again. Mia brings up that in Untucked, Skylar thought she should have been in the Top. Skylar looks surprised that Mia suddenly had to bring that up and says, "Girl, really? Why did you need to say that?" Mia shrugs her shoulder and says, "Well you said it so I wanted to bring it up and see if everyone agrees with you or not". Skylar snaps back and says "Pff alright then. Everyone, do y'all agree with what I said?" Most of the queens stay silent and don't say anything. Alexander says that her gown was a 'safe choice' meaning it wasn't the best but it wasn't bad. Everyone agrees with Alexander. '' ''The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is to vogue down a runway with ridiculously over padded bodies. He gives the girls 20 minutes to cut up the foam they are given and to look as ridiculous as possible. Every queens slays the runway with their overpadded bodies and smeard lipstick, but it's Rosebud and Zara who look the craziest and get the most laughs from Jake. In the end both Rosebud and Zara are declared the winners of the Mini Challenge making them Team Captains for the Main Challenge which will be to wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by infomercials. They need to be funny, ace the choreography and know the words to the number. Rosebud and Zara begin choosing their teams. Zara picks Indiana, Mia, Aries, Cherry and Naomi. While Rosebud picks Alexander, Clita, The Milo, Miss Chunky and Hannah. Skylar is last to be picked, she chooses to join Team Zara which annoys Zara a little bit. Jake then leaves the workroom and the girls all get begin organising everything. During rehearsals, Team Rosebud struggle a bit in the beginning. Hannah keeps forgetting her lines and messing up the choreography, while Rosebud fails to not fade into the background. Her teammates are shocked that she isn't doing well considering she won last weeks challenge, in the end they do pretty well. Team Zara get into it well, they all learn their words fast, Aries is suggested to really go over the top with her comedy considering her dancing in very dramatic and over the top. Zara is overall satisfied that their team will excell in doing well. Back in the workroom, the girls are all beating their faces and getting ready for the runway. Aries & Mia are both talking to one another about rehearsals. They're both excited as their team did really well. Aries does mention that if there was one person on her team that she was iffy about, it was Skylar as she isn't the nicest person and isn't the best at dancing. Across the room, Miss Chunky is talking to The Milo, she says that Rosebud was horrible during the choreography and she better whip out the best look she has for the runway if she wants even the slightest chance of being safe. The Milo, says that she is shocked to see her bomb this bad, and that the judges are going to judger her even harder considering she won last week. Rosebud and Cherry are chatting together at the mirror while painting. Rosebud brings up that she doesn't want to let her team down and she feels like she will. Cherry tells her to pull out her best look just incase. On the mainstage, Guest Judges include Vince Offer & Tiffany Pollard. Team Rosebud are up first, Alexander and Hannah open the number and set the scene. Hannah is very awkward, she misses a few words and messes up the choreography a bit. Overall is very sloppy. The Milo and Miss Chunky do really well, they make the judges laugh a bit and their choreo is impressive. Rosebud struggles to keep up with the choreo and trips a few times, she also fails to know the words well. Team Zara are up next, Aries and Indiana open up the number very strongly, they immediatly get laughs from the judges, Cherry is very funny with her faces she pulls and jokes she cracks, Naomi and Zara have a moment during the number together and they ace it amazingly. After the runway, Jake announces that Team Zara are the winning team with Aries O'Hara the overall winner of the challenge because she stood out the most. Team Zara all leave the stage into Untucked. Which leaves Team Rosebud all up for elimination. During critiques, Rosebud is immediately slammed for not delivering this week, with the judges saying they're really disappointed in her after a success last week. Alexander, Miss Chunky and The Milo are all given posetive critiques from the judges saying they salvaged their team. Clita is clocked for fading into the background several times but did ok with the choreo. Hannah is told her performance was not up to par with everyone else, she is clocked for the many times she tripped and missed the words. Back in Untucked while Team Rosebud were being critiqued, Team Zara share a drink and relax after their success in the challenge. Everyone congratulates Aries on her win, most girls saw Aries winning a challenge like this a she is a dancing queen. They girls also discuss who they think will be in the bottom, everyone is shocked at how bad Rosebud was, Mia says that she was expecting Rosebud to be a front runner after last week, but now it's showing clearly that looks don't mean everything. Soon after, Team Rosebud enter Untucked and relax. Everyone asks who they think will be lipsyncing. Rosebud herself says that if she is safe tonight then she will be shocked. Clita also thinks she will be lipsyncing as her critiques were pretty bad too. Clita begins to get a little emotional saying that this is two weeks in a row that she could potentially see herself in the Bottom 2. Indiana says to her, if she ends up in the bottom then show them why you should stay and lipsync for your life. Back on the Mainstage, Alexander, Miss Chunky and The Milo are all declared Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Clita Reese is declared Safe which leaves Hannah and Rosebud in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Pills N Potions" by Nicki MInaj. Both queens serve the song really well, Rosebud is really sexual and brings the emotion of the song out. Hannah pulls out some impressive moves. The judges are swayed more by Rosebud are her very mellow but sexual peformance. In the end Rosebud stays while Hannah is eliminated and Sashay's Away 12 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts